


You're A Hero Too, Neville Longbottom

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year the wizarding world forgets to honour Neville Longbottom. This year, Luna and Cho want to start a new tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Hero Too, Neville Longbottom

It was the fifth annual gala for war heroes, but it was really Harry Potter’s party. An uncomfortable lump formed in Neville’s throat as Harry stepped off stage and into a swarm of admirers. If Neville stood before the Mirror of Erised right now, he’d see himself in Harry’s place. 

Someone patted Neville on the back. Relieved, he turned around to greet his admirer. But no one was there. It was always the same— a cursory pat on the back or a brief handshake. No one ever stuck around.

Familiar sadness made his eyes water. This was no picnic, but it wasn’t the time or place for a pity party, either. Taking one last swig of wine, Neville turned to leave. 

A shiver passed through him when a gentle hand brushed his shoulder. He looked back, expecting no one, but found dreamy blue eyes instead. 

“Hello, Neville,” Luna Lovegood said, smiling sweetly. Her large yellow feather earrings swayed. They were almost outrageous enough to distract from her prominent cleavage. 

Trying not to gawk, Neville cleared his throat. “Uh, hello, Luna.”

“I hope you’re not leaving?”

“Actually, yes. I was.”

Luna sighed. “Isn’t it ironic how uneventful this event is? I wasn’t sure if I was growing dizzy from boredom or the Wrackspurt.”

“Wrack-a-what?”

Luna looked past him, and Neville followed her gaze. Cho Chang was approaching, wearing a well-fitted gown that highlighted her remarkable hourglass figure. Neville gulped.

“Luna, do you mind if Neville and I have a dance later?” Cho asked, smiling at Neville.

“Oh, no,” Neville said quickly. “I was just leaving. It was nice seeing both of you. Goodnight.”

“Neville, are you going home?” Cho asked. 

“Ah, yes.”

Cho licked her lips, and a funny flutter rippled through Neville’s belly. 

“Would you like some company?” Luna asked.

“Uh…”

Before he could reply, they flanked him, each slipping an arm through his before sweeping him out the door. 

 

+++++

 

The evening air was warm, and the sunset was beautiful. During their walk home, Cho was surprisingly chatty, while Luna spoke sporadically. Neville’s tongue felt welded to roof of his mouth.

When they entered his flat, he scanned for embarrassing messes. “Ah, just give me a second to straighten up a bit.”

“Nonsense! I love your place,” Cho said, walking around.

“Yes,” Luna agreed. “It’s very welcoming and unassuming… just like you, Neville.”

Struck by the compliment, Neville’s eyes locked with Luna’s. Her stare was hypnotic, and he felt himself slipping— into what, he wasn’t sure.

“Do you guys want something to drink?” he croaked out.

“No, we’ve had enough, I think,” Cho said, sniggering.

“You’ve been drinking?”

“Oh, just a little,” Luna said, taking Neville’s hand and leading him to the couch. 

Neville tried to make himself comfortable, but Luna was practically sitting in his lap, the peaks of her milky white breasts taunting his growing erection.

He blushed furiously as she stared openly at the bulge in his trousers. 

“I like you too, Neville,” she said, reaching out to touch it.

Neville wheezed. “Oh! Ah, w-what are you doing, Luna?” 

“Relax, Neville,” Cho said in a sultry voice, making him do a double take. 

His mouth dropped open. Sometime, within the last five minutes, Cho had slipped out of her gown, revealing a black lacy brassiere with matching knickers that made Neville’s erection ache. 

“You know, at Hogwarts, your name was very popular in the Ravenclaw Common Room,” Cho said, slipping down beside him. 

“Really?” he squeaked.

“Yes. You’re very special, Neville,” Luna said, giving his hard-on a good squeeze. 

Neville’s eyelids fluttered. 

“And you deserve much more attention,” Cho whispered into his ear. 

“You two planned this?” Neville incredulously.

“We saw how sad you looked at the party,” Luna explained. “Every year it’s all about Harry, and he’s great… but you’re a hero too, Neville.”

Neville felt his cheeks flush. “Well, I suppose a few would say that. “

“More than a few. Just admit it,” Cho whispered, flicking her tongue against his ear. 

“Admit what?”

“That you’re a hero,” Cho breathed.

Neville mouthed the words silently. 

Luna leaned in closer. “Say it out loud.”

“Uh, I’m… I’m a hero.”

“That’s right.” Cho pulled his chin towards her, bringing her mouth down onto his. It was just as hot as her whisper, searing all thoughts about propriety and moral decency. She grabbed his hand, pushing it against her breast. Neville groped and kneaded her through the lacy barrier as her tongue did tricks with his.

A whimper escaped him as nimble fingers unbuttoned his trousers. 

“Oh Neville, this is quite lovely,” Luna said, pulling out his hard cock. 

Cho’s eyes widened. “I knew it! Bet you can’t swallow that, Luna.” 

Luna eyes measured the challenge. “I think I can.”

“Let’s see it, then,” Cho dared.

Luna quickly slid down to her knees and Neville stopped breathing as her delicate lips closed around the head of his prick. Her mouth expanded wonderfully, engulfing every bit of him.

Within a minute, his entire cock had disappeared in her mouth, its head poking the ring of her throat. Neville tried to hold back from thrusting, but found it impossible. 

Placing one hand on her head, he watched in fascination as she swallowed him whole again and again. 

Suddenly, his face was being turned right, and he was staring at two perfect round breasts with tiny silver rings dangling from the nipples. 

“Have a taste, Neville,” Cho said. 

“O-Okay,” Neville said breathlessly, opening his mouth to accept one. His tongue carefully encircled the nipple, teasing and playing with the ring before devouring as much as he could. 

“Mmm, yes,” Cho moaned. “You know, I think this is the start of a new tradition. After Harry’s party, we’ll have our own. Perhaps we’ll invite more Ravenclaws. What do you think, Neville?”

“Hfmmp, mmhmm,” Neville agreed over Cho’s breast, a deliriously giddiness overtaking him. 

Harry Potter could have his annual gala; Neville fancied this sort of recognition much more.


End file.
